


Today's Special

by novocaine_sea



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Barebacking, Clothed Sex, Dirty Talk, M/M, Oikawa Always Gets What He Wants, Semi-Public Sex, Stand Alone, Workplace Sex, this is nasty in more ways than one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-08-07 06:17:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7703734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/novocaine_sea/pseuds/novocaine_sea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iwaizumi glared at him over his shoulder and blushed when he realized how close Oikawa’s face was to his own. He quickly turned back to his task, “Stop fooling around or you’ll be the next thing in this meat grinder.”</p><p>Oikawa smirked and trailed his hand lower to cup Iwaizumi through his pants. Iwaizumi froze under his touch and was just about to protest before Oikawa breathed in his ear, “You know, my ass is a meat grinder and it’s looking for today’s special.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Today's Special

**Author's Note:**

> Oh man ok im supposed to be writing for my [BokuAka story](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7548556/chapters/17166496) (shameless self promotion) but lmao that's not happening right now.  
> My dear friend [Faith](http://neconemo.tumblr.com/) sent me a lovely text one day that said as follows: _“No but imagine Oikawa goes to bug Iwa chan at work and he says something stupid so Iwa’s all like ‘don’t make me put you in the meat grinder’ totally joking of course so Oikawa just smirks and is all ‘my ass is a meat grinder too’ or something stupid like that because I love those two being stupid together”_  
>  And then this happened.  
> *sighs* no self control. Also I wanted nice Iwa-chan so there's no "Shittykawa" name in here because I don't like it (when they're in a relationship. When they're just friends then go forth Iwa chan!)  
>  _ **Kink:** Clothed Sex_  
>  AKA I didn't know what kink to put this as so here you go

The bell over the door chimed, signaling the arrival of a customer. Business had been slow that day, as it was every day. Not many people opted to go to a butcher to get fresh meat, preferring to just go to the supermarket to purchase their prepackaged meat. Iwaizumi made a nice amount of money, however, with the regulars that did come in and the stray customers.

From the back he had heard the door chime and then followed by the all too obnoxious singsong of “ _Iwa-chan!!_ ” Iwaizumi heard his only other employee, Matsukawa, greet Oikawa lazily. Hanamaki would man the front while Iwaizumi took care of the meat in the back. They’d switch hourly or if Matsukawa specifically needed Iwaizumi to help him in the front with a customer. Iwaizumi was the “Meat Master” as Matsukawa coined him.

Iwaizumi took a deep breath and tried to concentrate on the meat he was putting in the grinder to make chop meat. He thought he was doing a good job of ignoring his boyfriend’s steadily increasing voice but suddenly the voice was in his ear, whispering “ _Iwa-chan_ ” a little too seductively for work. A tongue dragged across the shell of his ear and he yelped, jumping back. He slapped a hand over his ear and glared at Oikawa.

“What the _fuck_ was that for?” Iwaizumi growled. “And why are you here?”

Oikawa shrugged and smiled wickedly, fingers dancing up Iwaizumi’s exposed arm. His sleeve was pushed up, curled around his shoulder. Oikawa loved the way he could see the muscles of his arms twitch under the movement of fingers. Iwaizumi’s skin was incredibly warm under the pads of his fingers while the room around them was chilled.

“I can’t come see my lovely boyfriend at work?” Oikawa teased, lithe fingers wrapping around Iwaizumi’s wrist, right above where the latex glove came over his hand.

“Not if you’re going to bother me.” Iwaizumi snatched his wrist away, turning back to the meat that he had been shoving into the grinder. He took up the handle again starting to roll it in circles. The meat came through the holes of the grinder in tiny strings.

Oikawa never understood why Iwaizumi went into the meat business. Raw meat didn’t smell appetizing at all and it was slimy and gooey to touch. His gaze surveyed the backroom, slabs of meat hanging from the walls and lain out on metal shelves in a more frigid area on the wall. There was _so much_ it was kind of disturbing. It made Oikawa want to gag.

To distract himself, he pulled his phone from his pocket. Remembering that he really did have a reason for coming here he pulled up a few links in the browser of his phone and shoved it in Iwaizumi’s face.

Iwaizumi huffed and shot him a look that told Oikawa not to test him. Oikawa stuck his tongue out cheekily, “Iwa-chan, do you think I should get this cerulean blue tie or this teal tie to go with my suit?” Oikawa flicked back and forth between the images too fast for Iwaizumi to get a good look.

“You know I don’t give a shit about that stuff.” Iwaizumi grumbled, “I don’t have time for this Oikawa, I’m _working_. Just because some of us have _real jobs_ doesn’t mean you can come annoy them at work.”

Oikawa gasped, “I have a real job, thank you very much!”

“You’re a fashion blogger. You get paid to sit on your ass all day and do nothing. This is labor.” Iwaizumi explained.

Oikawa pouted and wrapped his arms around his waist, hooking his chin over Iwaizumi’s shoulder. “Mean, Iwa-chan.”

Iwaizumi, knowing that he probably wasn’t going to get Oikawa to leave any time soon, pressed another chunk of meat into the grinder and began grinding it again. Oikawa hands slid under his apron and dipped under his shirt, fingers dragging lightly over his abs. He forced Iwaizumi to go on gym dates with him, wanting to make sure that they both stayed in top shape.

Most of this was because Oikawa liked to drag his tongue up Iwaizumi’s abs, preferably with something tasty to lick off, but staying healthy was also another reason.

Iwaizumi glared at him over his shoulder and blushed when he realized how close Oikawa’s face was to his own. He quickly turned back to his task, “Stop fooling around or you’ll be the next thing in this meat grinder.”

Oikawa smirked and trailed his hand lower to cup Iwaizumi through his pants. Iwaizumi froze under his touch and was just about to protest before Oikawa breathed in his ear, “You know, my ass is a meat grinder and it’s looking for today’s special.” He unbuttoned Iwaizumi’s pants and dragged the zipper down, fingers trailing lightly over his slowly hardening cock. “Oh, looks like I found it!”

Iwaizumi pressed his lips together and he tilted his head to try to see through the opaque curtains separating the front room from the back room. He could make out Matsukawa’s form through the strands but otherwise couldn’t see anything.

Oikawa’s hand was pumping his cock to life and he rolled his head backwards, “Is this why you really came here? To get me to fu _-uuuuuuck_.” He hissed as Oikawa’s thumb dragged slowly over his slit. If he wasn’t hard then he was definitely hard now. It was sickening the kind of power Oikawa had over him.

“I told you, I’m only looking for today’s special.” Flushed, pink lips ghost over the shell of his ear.

Iwaizumi shoved Oikawa off him and spun around, grabbing his wrist and tugging their lips together roughly. Oikawa made a noise of delight and leaned into him, wasting no time shoving his tongue into Iwaizumi’s mouth. It was well acquainted with the inside of Iwaizumi’s mouth, knowing every sweet spot, every crevice, every curvature of teeth.

Oikawa wanted to yell at Iwaizumi for touching him with gloved hands that were slicked with meat juice but he was hard and throbbing inside too-tight jeans and Iwaizumi releasing him from those confines was a blessing. Oikawa dropped to his knees before anything else could happen, tucking himself under a white apron.

Oikawa curled his fingers under the waistband of Iwaizumi’s pants and tugged them halfway down his thighs. Iwaizumi’s hard cock bobbed in front of him, springing out of black boxer briefs. Oikawa licked his lips before dragging his tongue over it, wasting no time. He would deny it but he really was here for the only piece of meat in this shop he was interested in. Luckily, Iwaizumi couldn’t resist him and Oikawa Tooru _always_ got what he wanted.

The music overhead turned up as Iwaizumi let out a gravely moan. Iwaizumi choked out a laugh and stole a glance at the opaque curtains. He knew Matsukawa was doing everything he could not to have to listen to what inevitably was going to happen, but didn’t care enough to leave. Iwaizumi would still pay him if he left; he wouldn’t even blame him for leaving.

“If you touch me with those gloves, Iwa-chan, I’ll rip your dick off.” Those were Oikawa’s words of endearment, sickeningly sweet, before he sucked Iwaizumi into his mouth, taking as much as he could in to his mouth before pulling off, swirling his tongue around the head. Iwaizumi’s hand rested atop Oikawa’s head through the apron.

Oikawa’s mouth worked feverishly over Iwaizumi’s erection, getting it slick. On every downward stroke he pressed his tongue flat, dragging it down and then up again, ending it with a swirl around the head. He kept up this fast paced rhythm, slowly relaxing his throat so he could take all of him.

“ _Fuck_ Tooru…” Iwaizumi moaned lowly, still concerned for Matsukawa out in the front. Honestly, it wasn’t the first time he and Oikawa had fucked with him in close proximity. The three of them, along with Matsukawa’s partner Hanamaki, were all friends in high school. Hanamaki and Matsukawa were never afraid to pay them back, sneaking away at points to fuck as loud as possible for payback.

Iwaizumi and Oikawa would blush but never complained because they were just as guilty.

Oikawa pulled off of him with a loud pop then went to suck on just the tip, tongue teasing the slit. Iwaizumi shivered and reached under the apron to tug on Oikawa’s perfect brown locks, pulling him all the way off. He shoved his dick back into that perfect mouth and all the way down the tight throat. He groaned as Oikawa swallowed, walls of his throat squeezing around him. He could feet globs of spit pool out from Oikawa’s lips.

Iwaizumi pulled him off only to push him back down, snapping his hips in time. Oikawa’s nose was tickled by Iwaizumi’s pubic hair but he loved the sensation of Iwaizumi forcing him down on his cock. His gag reflex was nonexistent so he took him easily. Iwaizumi roughly shoved his cock down Oikawa’s throat a few times before pulling out completely. He forced him to stand on shaking legs and shoved Oikawa’s across the table he had been working at.

“Oh Iwa-chan, is this sanitary?” Oikawa giggled and it broke into a groan as Iwaizumi’s dry fingers toyed at his entrance. His chin was glistening with saliva from deepthroating Iwaizumi.

“You’re already wet and open baby,” Iwaizumi growled, voice sultry. Oikawa groaned and pushed his hips back.

“I already stretched myself.” He reached behind him and produced a packet of lube from his back pocket, shoving them into Iwaizumi’s thick hands. “I laid on our bed and stretched myself thinking of you shoving your hard cock in – _into m-me!_ ” Oikawa shrieked at the end as Iwaizumi _slammed_ two fingers into his loose hole, curling them immediately against his prostate. After years together, it really didn’t take long to find every one of Oikawa’s sweet spots. He had the man’s entire body mapped out perfectly.

“You’re such a slut.” Iwaizumi huffed, fingers like a piston as they sawed in and out of him rapidly. Oikawa mewled and rocked his hips back in to him.

“Fuck me, Hajime, _fuck me_.” He plead, voice high and needy. Iwaizumi scowled and pulled his fingers out, slicking up his cock. He positioned it at Oikawa’s entrance, poking and prodding to tease him. Then, with no warning, he slammed in to him until he bottomed out. The sound that Oikawa made was music to his ears. It was a mix between a shriek and a moan. He laid his head on his arms that were folded against the table to prevent him from any grossness lingering on the metal.

Iwaizumi set up a grueling pace to begin with. He loved sex with Oikawa but he was at work so this needed to be quick. Oikawa could handle it though; he liked it rough. Iwaizumi’s hands dug into his hips, hard enough to bruise, as his hips snapped against his ass. The way Oikawa clenched around him was enough to make him come on the spot but he wasn’t close enough.

Oikawa’s walls dragged slickly around him and every thrust was followed by a wet squelching sound from the lube. Oikawa’s small “ _ah ah ah_ ” chants echoed around him, finger pads touching the cool metal beneath them. Despite the cold temperature of the room he was sweating and he could feel Iwaizumi sweating as well.

Iwaizumi lifted Oikawa’s hips slightly and the new angle was what he needed and he’s pressing into the spot that makes the galaxy swim in to view. Iwaizumi reached around and fisted Oikawa’s cock, pumping it leisurely as his hips continue to slam in to him.

“You’re such a slut, Tooru.” Iwaizumi grunted and his free hand reached up to grasp at Tooru’s chocolate locks of hair, tugging roughly, “Couldn’t even wait a couple hours for me to come home. Had to come and get me to fuck you at work.”

Drool spilled from between Oikawa’s lips and he spread his legs, clenching around Iwaizumi. He was shaking. _God_ Iwaizumi knew just what to say to make him unravel. He didn’t mind being called such an awful thing or being used like this. This was what he wanted.

“I’m such a slut Hajime,” Oikawa cried out and pounded the table, “Only for you, _only for you- ohgod._ ”

Iwaizumi tugged him up so his chest is flush against Oikawa’s back. His thick fingers grasped Oikawa’s jaw and turned his head roughly. Oikawa gasped as he looked into Iwaizumi’s eyes. They were mostly black, green irises swallowed whole. As Iwaizumi slots their mouths together roughly – it’s mostly just teeth and tongue – Oikawa came into Iwaizumi’s fist, dripping down onto the tile beneath them. Iwaizumi’s feral gaze had done him in.

Iwaizumi shoved his face away to bite into his neck, licking at the skin there. Oikawa shivered from oversensitivity, Iwaizumi still milking him and pounding away. The sound of skin roughly slapping together was obscene in the small room. Iwaizumi had half the mind to think that if somebody had come into the store, they would definitely hear the distinct noise of skin slapping together and the moans of pleasure.

Oikawa trembled beneath him, gripping the metal. His legs were shaking, threatening to give out, but he was still able to push out, helping Iwaizumi reach fruition. With a tight clench around the shorter man, Iwaizumi came with a shout, hips flush against the cushion of Oikawa’s ass. Oikawa whispered sweet nothings to him, encouraging him.

They stayed like that for a moment before Iwaizumi kissed the tender mark he had made, slipping from Oikawa. A mixture of cum and lube began to leak out before Oikawa could clamp down, locking it inside. He leaned against the table, running fingers through tousled hair as Iwaizumi cleaned him up with a damp paper towel. He grunted from the roughness of the material but Iwaizumi whispered that he had nothing else. The floor was cleaned up afterwards.

They put their clothes in order and shared a sweet kiss, lips massaging against each other. Despite his annoying qualities, Iwaizumi loved him. Iwaizumi slapped him on the ass, earning a yelp and pout. “Rude Iwa-chan! I’m sore.”

Iwaizumi snorted, “That’s what you get for being selfish and interrupting me for your own needs.”

Oikawa offered a lazy grin, “My meat grinder was more fun though, admit it.”

Iwaizumi let out an exasperated sigh, “If I admit it will you leave?” Oikawa nodded, cowlick bouncing along with it. “Fine. Your _meat grinder_ was perfect, so tight.”

Oikawa let out an obscene moan, “Gosh Iwa-chan, I think we might need to go for round two if you keep talking like that.”

Iwaizumi glared, “Get out of here, Oikawa. I have work to do.” Oikawa smirked and skipped out of the back, waving at Matsukawa as he sashayed out of the butcher shop with a limp in his step.

“Wow, you did a number on him.” Matsukawa laughed roughly as Iwaizumi emerged. He ran his fingers through his hair.

“He’s a pain in the ass,” was Iwaizumi’s only response.

“You sure did use his ass well enough.” Matsukawa chuckled. Iwaizumi narrowed his eyes.

“Go grind some meat, Issei.” Matsukawa obliged, whistling casually as he walked into the back. Iwaizumi sat down in the stool and leaned on the counter, dropping his head into his hands. Oikawa had a power over him and it was awful. But he didn’t mind; he loved Oikawa and his dumb ass meat grinder.

**Author's Note:**

> *shouts* ALWAYS USE A CONDOM UNLESS YOU'RE SURE YOUR PARTNER IS 100% CLEAN AND YOU TRUST THEM!!!!
> 
> [Tumblr](http://aizawa-shoutas.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Comments and Kudos always appreciated!!!


End file.
